With Nothing But Your TShirt On
by In The Name
Summary: When the team is forced to sleep in a hotel with only three rooms left, things get interesting. JISBON :D


**I got this idea from a line in the song 'Impossible' by Shontelle. This fic isn't based on the song, but I liked the line so much that I wrote a story to incorperate it in :D I hope you like this one-shot of mine. Please read and review :)**

With Nothing but Your T-Shirt On

Lisbon was in her office when she got the call. They had a case in a town pretty far away from Sacramento. The victim was a 2 year old girl who was found in her room by her parents. It was always tough when the victims barely had a chance to live before they died.

"Pack your bags, we've got a case!" Lisbon announced to the team.

xxxx

They arrived in town and checked into the hotel. It wasn't a nice one by any means, but it was a place to sleep and boy did they need it. They'd left at 5:00 and it had taken five hours to get there since they got lost a few times, thanks to Rigsby. They'd made a quick stop at the hotel to check in and then they went to the crime scene, gathered what they could from it, Jane insulted the sheriff and accused the parents of killing their daughter, which they didn't, and then they finally headed back to the hotel. When they got there, they decided which rooms they were sleeping in. It was actually a pretty busy hotel, go figure, so it only had three rooms, two double and one single. It turned out perfectly for their number but no one was too keen on sharing a room with another.

"Since Grace and I are both girls," Lisbon said. "We're going to share a room. You guys work out who sleeps where by yourselves. 'Night boys."

"Goodnight." Muttered Grace. She was wishing that she could share with Rigsby. They were dating again, Hightower was unable to keep them apart for long, and they were keeping it under wraps. This meant that the whole building knew, but they didn't admit to it when asked.

"I get the single room." Cho said with an air of finality.

"C'mon man, you can't just call it." Rigsby said.

"I didn't call it anything. But I get that room and you two get to share a room. Have fun." Cho said.

"Well, roomy, what should we do tonight? Raid the mini fridge? Go to the hotel bar? Sneak into the girls' room and pull a prank?" Jane said jokingly.

"Jane, we are going to sleep. Don't pull any tricks of any kind. I'm tired." Rigsby said, barely making coherent sentences.

"Well you're no fun." Jane said in mock disappointment.

xxxx

After two days, Jane had solved the case, and they made an arrest after three. It was the wife's lover killing the child in a jealous rage. The case had greatly affected Jane, though he tried not to let it show. Of course, Lisbon knew, she always did. She wouldn't admit it but the case had hit her pretty hard too. Not as hard as it had hit Jane, but enough.

Lisbon was in her room getting ready for bed when someone knocked on her door. Grace must have forgotten her room key, she thought. She wondered where Grace could have gone, but quickly stopped, she didn't want to think about it. She was adjusting her shirt when she opened the door and found that it was not Grace who was knocking.

"Jane! What are you…? Why are you knocking on my door?" Lisbon asked. She immediately straightened out her shirt and fiddled with her short pyjama shorts.

"Well it seems that our Grace just couldn't keep her hands off of Rigsby and I really don't want to interrupt them, not an image I want to see. So it seems that we've traded off for this evening." Jane said, walking into Lisbon's room.

"Jane, you can't sleep here." Lisbon started, but she was cut off by Jane.

"If you want to go interrupt the lovely couple, be my guest." Jane said, knowing that she did not want to do that. He knew that sharing a room with him was a better option than disrupting Grace and Rigsby's activities, barely.

"Fine." Lisbon said. She headed into the bathroom to brush her teeth and continue her nightly ritual.

That left Jane in the room by himself, not quite sure what to do. He didn't bring his stuff with him, although he should have had the foresight to do so. He just stood in the middle of the room until Lisbon came out of the bathroom. When he saw her leaning against the doorframe, he did a double-take. It was true that he'd been having emotions, feelings, regarding the woman in question recently and he found her very attractive, but he couldn't let himself lose control tonight. Despite what he led her to believe, Lisbon was not very easy to read. Sure, he could easily catch on to the superficial things but when it came down to her more intimate thoughts, he was on the other side of the Great Wall of China.

Lisbon saw the expression on Jane's face when he saw her exit the washroom. She leaned against the doorframe, relishing in the effect she was having on him. She could see that he was desperately trying to conceal his desire; she wasn't the head of the SCU for nothing. She wondered how far she could push him; she came up with a plan worthy of the mentalist himself.

"I forgot my pyjama shirt." Lisbon said, walking over to her suitcase. She bent down and rummaged through her suitcase, taking longer than she needed to in order to prolong the torture she knew she was putting Jane through.

Lisbon's shorts were too small, Jane had decided. That was why he could see her underwear when she bent down. Red, he gulped. He had never thought that Lisbon would be so bold in her choice of undergarments. He found that he couldn't look away, which was slightly masochistic of him, considering his control wasn't the only thing being stretched.

"I, uh… I thought that you were wearing your pyjama shirt already." Jane stammered. He felt his throat closing up with all the emotions Lisbon was drawing out in him. He was usually able to tame the beast that roared in his chest for her, but tonight this beast was on steroids. There was no arguing with it.

"It's much too hot in here to wear this heavy shirt. I'm going to put this one on instead." Lisbon said with a smirk. Was it just him, or was it a bit on the flirtatious side?

The way she was holding it, it didn't look like there would be enough material to cover her arm, let alone her whole torso. She waltzed into the bathroom and took her shirt off, but she made sure to leave Jane with a clear of her back. He could barely restrain himself from pouncing on her and ravishing her every surface with kisses.

She knew exactly what she was doing to him and she liked it. It felt good to be the one in control, pushing his buttons. He usually knew exactly what she was thinking, pulling one over on her all the time but now the tables were turned and boy, did it feel good.

She came out of the bathroom and Jane was once again rendered speechless. Lisbon, conservative, guarded Lisbon, was standing there in extremely short shorts and a tiny tank top that was low-cut and showed a few inches of her stomach. He knew at that moment that she knew exactly what she was doing. She knew what effect she had on him, well it wasn't as if he was hiding it very well, and she was enjoying it. In an instant, Jane was pushing her back against the wall, pushing himself against her so that there was no doubt that she had turned him on.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Jane whispered huskily in her ear. He could tell that she was just as worked up as he was at the moment.

"Like you don't manipulate me everyday? Like you don't know exactly how to leave me speechless and worked up? I thought it was high time you got a taste of your own medicine." Lisbon answered. She kissed the spot behind his ear before swiping her tongue against his earlobe and sucking it in her mouth, earning a small groan from Jane.

With that, Jane couldn't take it anymore and kissed her lips sweetly, softly. Despite his current state, he wanted to make their first kiss special, not a haze of lust and passion, but one of love. She was shocked by the sudden change in their pace but she was enveloped in his love so she didn't mind. She knew that she loved him; she had for a long time. She had no doubt that Jane felt the same, not anymore. She gently licked his lips, asking for entrance to his mouth, deepening the kiss.

Jane picked her up and rid her of her shirt on their way to the bed. She was working on the buttons on his vest and his shirt. He kissed her like there was no tomorrow, because there might not be. The world was a dangerous place, they knew that better than most people, and there was no point in wasting time when they loved each other like they did. Jane thought briefly that they hadn't told the other that they loved them, but they knew nonetheless. He supposed that it was like most things between them, more than words. He had a feeling that words would ruin it, this moment. Feelings aren't words when you feel them, why should they be words when you show them?

They collapsed on the bed, revelling in the feel of each other, never wanting this to end. They had waited so long for this, had kept their love inside for too long. It was similar to anger; keep it bottled up long enough and you're going to explode.

xxxx

The next morning Lisbon woke up, surrounded by Jane's loving arms, with nothing but his t-shirt on.

* * *

**So what did you think? Was it to your liking? Well why don't you let me know? :D Thanks for reading this.**


End file.
